


Our Love Hurts So Good

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Controlling Behavior, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom ransom, grey ransom, sub female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Ransom may be a asshole, but he was yours and he protected you.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Our Love Hurts So Good

The thing with Ransom was….he was a dick, a asshole and a whole host of other things, mostly to everyone else, but plenty of times to you as well….why you stayed…well…love made you do dumb things didn’t it?

You both loved each other, even if his version of love was….darkened…just a bit.

He hated sharing you, which to him was something as simple as you being at a party together, if he had it his way you would never leave his house you think, like some…stowed away princess in a tower, only for him to know about and love.

So he was possessive as fuck, controlling and sure it got on your nerves, but where you had come from….the fucked up family you had? When Ransom swooped in years ago and “saved” you from it all, it seemed like a blessing.

Most of the time it still was, but god did he get on your nerves, but right now?

Wasn’t one of those times, some asshole at his families gathering wouldn’t stop giving you eyes all night, even when you were hanging off of Ransom’s arm like a monkey and wearing his ring on your finger, the guy wouldn’t stop watching you, and you knew Ransom knew, the way his gaze kept sharpening, his jaw clenching.

When he went to use the restroom and left you alone…the guy all but pounced, but you were in no mood for this guy which set him off, the way he suddenly gripped your bicep and pulled you to him roughly set off all kinds of alarm bells and you do the only thing you can do, you knee him in the dick to get him to let go of you.

His shout of pain makes everyone turn to look at you and you swallow nervously, the randomo actually has the nerve get in your face and say….the worst kinds of things, but when you see Ransom slowly coming down the hall behind the guy….you can’t help but smirk slightly, shyly even.

Ransom hears everything of course and when the guy turns and see’s him his face pails and he tries to backtrack but it’s to late, Ransom non to gently grabs the guys jacket from behind and drags him out of the back of the house, “You and me are gonna have a little….chat, friend.” Is the last thing you hear.

You can’t even feel sorry for the guy, Ransom may be a asshole, but he was yours and he always took care of you.

🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

When Ransom came back maybe some 15 minutes later.....you followed him when he went to the restroom, your eyes take in his bloody knuckles and split skin and you chew on your lip before speaking, “What can I do?” You ask softly.

He looks to you a bit in surprise, you used to get on his case about hurting others for you, but over time...you had started to chill on that and clearly now...you would no longer even bring it up, he can’t say he isn’t grateful “Hmmmm come here baby.” He says just as softly.

You close and lock the door behind you and put your purse on the counter as he reels you in, “Your hands though...” You protest mildly.

“Shhh there fine.” Is all he says before claiming your mouth for his own, you cling onto his sweater, that beautiful blue one you love so much as his tongue takes you apart, invading your mouth, kissing you so deeply, his arms like vines around your body, keeping you close.

You whimper into the kiss and he just groans, fingers digging into your hips tightly, when he finally breaks away, you’re both panting and out of breath, both your sets of eyes hungry for each other, “Take off this dress.” He commands softly.

Licking your lips, you easily shimmy the thing down your body and off, his eyes widen seeing you wore no bra or panties, his smirk turns very pleased in a heartbeat, “What a bad naughty girl...mmm I love it.” He surges back in for more kisses before he turns you around facing the mirror.

“Stay right like that, hands on the counter, don’t look away from the mirror, eyes on me sweetheart.” He says firmly, you nod obeying, “Ok.”

“Good girl.” He whispers by your ear as he unzips his slacks, unbuckles his belt buckle a bit and grips your hips tightly once more, “I bet your still so open from before...lets test it.”

You whimper and bite your lower lip nodding, when he pushes in, you are indeed still plenty open for him and you both moan as he fills your pussy up almost to much, but it’s good...the pain of it...the pleasure singing through you, “Say my name sweetness.”

When he slams into you fully and harshly, you scream, “Yes master!”

He chuckles darkly and starts fucking you brutally, he almost always does, your body jolts with each thrust and as he told you too, you never look away from him in the mirror as hard as it is, you do it because he told you too, and what master says to do...you do.

“Perfect little pet aren't you? Yeah, so fucking perfect, luckiest son of a bitch ever.”

You whine high in your throat...the praise...oh you love it, “Thank you master....”

He growls and just starts fucking you even more, one of his hands slip firmly over your mouth as you scream louder and louder, your eyes flutter but you don’t let them close, “Look how fucking perfect you are....keeping your eyes open...master is going to give you such a good treat later, such a good girl.”

You cry out as your sudden orgasm hits you, your whole body coiling and uncoiling to Ransom’s wolf like eyes, and hungry gaze, “I love you baby...fuck I love you so...fucking much.” He shouts as he follows after you, emptying into you and nothing...nothing feels as good knowing you were a good girl for him and he loves you.

Nothing.


End file.
